


[圈套 AU] 章节7 - 我怎能留下你

by NInamas



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NInamas/pseuds/NInamas
Relationships: Tang Yi & Meng Shaofei - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	[圈套 AU] 章节7 - 我怎能留下你

清晨，孟少飞缓缓睁开眼，近在咫尺的是唐毅熟睡的容颜，少飞笑了笑，开始仔细观察面前的人，鼻梁好高，下颌骨的轮廓分明，一双薄唇看起来很柔软，少飞忍不住凑近想偷偷亲亲他，可是还未碰到，唐毅便有了动静，少飞赶紧闭上眼睛装睡。唐毅看着面前的人微笑，这是他每天早晨睁开眼最幸福的时刻，他用拇指摩挲了会儿少飞的颧骨，在他的唇上轻轻印上一个吻，轻声说，  
“早～”  
然后小心翼翼地起身，不想惊动梦境中的人。  
响动渐远，少飞睁开眼，心脏扑通扑通跳的好快，一双小鹿眼从起初的震惊、领悟再到最后释然而幸福的笑。

“石哥～”  
“嘿小王～终于想起我了啊”  
唐毅跟着线人王角走进乌烟瘴气的KTV包房，一个大腹便便的中年男子笑眯眯地坐在中央，周围围着一群莺莺燕燕，几名手下站在长沙发的两头。看见王角和唐毅进来，石哥示意身边两名浓妆艳抹的女子让出位置。  
“哟，还带了个小兄弟来啊？”  
“是啊石哥，我朋友吴洋，他想跟石哥您打听个人。”  
石哥盯着唐毅看了会儿，眼神中充满防备，唐毅也毫不避讳地直视他。石哥突然笑了，  
“哈哈哈哈来！坐坐坐，小王的朋友就是我的朋友！”  
“谢谢石哥。”  
“不必拘谨哈，来人，给他倒一杯”石哥招招手，一旁的小弟递上一小杯烈酒。  
“来～”  
唐毅看着面前的酒，没有马上接过，石哥的脸色突然变了，显得很不高兴。王角急忙打圆场，接过那杯酒道，  
“多谢石哥！我干了啊～”  
手却被石哥拦下。他取回王角手中的酒，再次递到唐毅面前，  
“我要他喝。”石哥阴沉道，态度不容拒绝。  
唐毅接过酒一饮而尽，感觉液体顺着食道流到胃里，留下阵阵烧灼感。  
“哈哈哈哈好！爽快！我喜欢～想打听什么说吧”  
“石哥是否认识一个叫贺航的人，他曾经是行天盟的老大”  
话一出口，唐毅注意到石哥原本搭在膝盖上的手渐渐攥成拳，牙关紧咬，看起来十分气恼，出言讥讽道，  
“哼，老大？还轮不到他，行天盟怎么可能让这种小人掌权，他不过是傀儡一个罢了。”  
“石哥，这个贺航哪儿得罪您了？”王角好奇道。  
“妈///的！说起来我就来气，当年我把他当兄弟，他还是混混的时候吃我的住我的，我帮过他多少，后来翻身啦，就立马翻脸不认人，让他介绍兄弟一个财路他推三推四的，后来说一起干票大的，这狗娘养的东西居然出卖我！”遥想当年，石哥还是恨得牙痒痒，抓起面前的酒杯囫囵下肚。  
“没想到贺航是这种卑鄙小人！”王角有些打抱不平。  
“听说贺航在行天盟的时候私下参与过不少白//粉交易。”  
“这也是单总不愿意鸟他的原因，他根本就没信任过他。后来单总遇害，可被他逮到机会捞一笔大的，不过都是背地里交易，这种偷偷摸摸的勾当真是符合他的为人，阴险狡猾、见风使舵！”  
“他这么做难道不怕条子盯上？”  
“怕，像他这种人有不怕的？所以才搞死了那个女条子啊”  
唐毅心上一紧，不动声色地追问，  
“条子他也敢动？”  
“借刀杀人而已有什么不敢？反正弄脏的不是他的手。听说那家伙把人引到阳明山，找人炸了条子搭的那辆小巴，烧的骨头都不剩了，要不是他喝醉了在我面前一通吹，谁会想到是他干的。”  
唐毅的心跳得很快，虽然知道道上的人说话半真半假，但哪怕有一丝一毫的机率，他都为少飞可能承受的打击感到恐惧，然而表面还要装作波澜不惊，  
“杀条子是重罪，他恐怕没那么容易脱身吧？”  
“气就气在被那个杀千刀的给溜了！”石哥又喝了一口酒，突然想起什么，顿了顿，问道，  
“哎，你为什么这么关心他的事啊？你跟他是什么关系？”  
他皱着眉，微眯着眼盯着唐毅，像是在盘问犯人，  
“还是混混的时候跟他有过些交情，本来打算一起干一票，结果他临阵退缩还向条子告发我，害我做了几年牢。”  
原来是和自己同病相怜之人，石哥难免有些感同身受，没再多问，只说，  
“没人知道他逃去哪啦，改名换姓了也说不定，要是被我逮到他，我第一个把他给砍了！”  
唐毅沉默地看着面前的空瓶，一天找不到贺航，他心上的大石就不可能落地，更令他感到担心的还有丽真姐的失踪，如果这个石哥所说是真的，那就代表丽真姐多半是凶多吉少...  
“对了石哥，既然贺航只是傀儡，四年前行天盟真正的大哥到底是谁？”  
石哥摇摇头，  
“我没见过他本人，不知道出于什么原因，他把自己隐藏的很好，除了行天盟当年那几个元老之外没人知道他的真实身份，只知道道上的人对他毕恭毕敬，对于他的事口风很严。不过我知道贺航那小子表面上屈服于他，其实暗地里拉帮结派，为的就是有一天拉他下马。我记得有一次他喝醉，好像提到过那个人的名字...”  
石哥勾了勾手示意唐毅凑近一些... ...  
唐毅的脑中嗡嗡作响，周遭的音乐和说笑声很糟杂，天花板旋转的彩灯让唐毅感到耳畔的话语亦幻亦真。他难以置信地看向石哥，那人神情严肃，并不像是在说笑。过往的画面像快速闪过的电影胶片在唐毅的脑中飞转，那些被他忽略的细节，记忆中那些“奇怪”的人、曾经那些听起来“莫名其妙”的谈话，还有他重伤苏醒后大家的反应，一切的一切在这一刻都变得豁然开朗。但他不明白，这场刻意营造的“骗局”到底用意何在。  
没等他想明白，面前的酒杯渐渐出现重影，包厢里的人和物摇晃的厉害，唐毅下意识地晃了晃脑袋，一旁一个穿着暴露的女人把大//胸贴了上来，周围的空气像炎炎夏日里的熊熊山火，闷的他透不过气来，他大力推开那女人，惊觉方才那杯酒有问题，于是立刻起身走出包间，王角看着他的背影有些担心，  
“石哥，他这是...”  
“呵，新人就是不经逗啊～别理他，我们继续！”  
唐毅跑到洗手间里开始抠吐，但没吃晚餐根本吐不出来什么，浑身上下烫的厉害，尤其是胸口一股蠢蠢欲动的燥热感令他头晕目眩...

晚上九点多，唐毅还没回来，下午倒是有发短信告诉他今晚出公差会晚回，但之后就一个消息都没了。少飞百无聊赖地拨弄着碗里的菜叶子，看着满桌子的菜叹了口气，果然小吃货没了某人，就连平日里最爱的美食都没了兴致。他把盘里的菜一一打包，好等唐毅回来热了吃。电视里播着无聊的电视购物节目，少飞无所事事便开始收拾起屋子。他把洗衣篮里的脏衣服丢进洗衣机，再把屋子里里外外都拖了一遍。正准备清洁卧室的床底，在那里发现了一个看起来已经有些旧的纸箱子。他有些好奇地打开，首先映入眼帘的是一叠照片。最上面的一张是他和唐毅穿着校服对着镜头笑，少飞的右手臂自然地搭在唐毅肩上，看起来亲密无间的样子。再往下还有很多生活照，有合影，也有他们各自的单人照。其中几张地点在唐毅家的厨房，少飞围着围裙在专注地做菜，照片应该是唐毅拍的，背面一小行工整的字迹写着：“我的小笨蛋，2014年春，家”。少飞笑着撅嘴，嘟囔了一句：“我才不笨...”  
还有一张是少飞给唐毅拍的，照片里的人端着一盘蛋包饭，蛋包上用茄汁花了一个眉毛歪了的小人，丑萌丑萌的，唐毅模仿着小人的神态，在镜头前一副不高兴的样子，搞怪的样子让少飞忍不住盒盒盒盒地直乐。最后一组是2015年两人一起庆生的照片。唐毅带着生日帽闭上眼许愿，他的嘴角挂着笑，照片的背面写着：“我希望，接下来我的每一个生日，你都在我身边”。少飞觉得鼻子有些酸酸的，他拿起下一张，是两人的自拍。烛光中，少飞闭着眼亲吻唐毅的脸颊，唐毅举着相机按下快门，照片里的他们笑的好开心...  
少飞把相片整齐地归置好，另一摞很厚很厚的是大学三年里自己写给唐毅的情书，洁白的纸张都有些泛黄了，信上的他或活泼或逗趣地述说着身边的事，口吻无忧无虑地像个孩子。每封信的结尾都附上一句“想你”，而唐毅则在旁边一笔一画回了一句“我也想你”。少飞的心好像被人用手悉心地捂着，暖暖洋洋的。唐毅向来言辞不多，但他会默默地为自己付出，这三个多月，他从未向少飞提及一句他们之间曾经的关系，只是一点一滴将自己的温柔传达，少飞突然好想立刻见到他，心里有好多话想对他说。他看见箱子角落躺着的那个蓝丝绒礼盒，打开里面是一组简约的银色情侣对戒。戒指的内侧刻着M & T的字样。他取出一枚，将它轻轻推进左手的中指指节处，笑着打量。

大门突然开了又被大力带上，他听见唐毅跌跌撞撞的脚步声。少飞跑出去想和他打声招呼，却听到浴室门被大力摔上的声音，紧接着传来水声。水声很大，他听不清里面的动静，有些担心地叫着唐毅的名字，  
“唐毅，唐毅？”  
里面没有应声，他想推门进去，却发现门被反锁了，他心急地拍门，  
“唐毅？？唐毅你开门啊？出什么事了？你不要吓我，唐毅！”  
那头依旧没有回应。少飞急了，找了备用钥匙把门打开，却看见唐毅坐在浴缸里，莲蓬头源源不断的水流把他从头到脚都浇湿透了。少飞跑过去，发现花洒出来的水是冷的，在冬天里触感尤为刺骨。他急忙把水关上，蹲下身担心地问，  
“唐毅你怎么了？不舒服么？”  
他摸到他的脸颊，冷水的冲刷下竟然烫的厉害。少飞用手探了探他的额头，同样烫的吓人，  
“唐毅？？唐毅你病了么？...嗯？”  
唐毅抬起头，刘海遮挡下一双眼睛布着一些血丝，他直勾勾地盯着少飞，神色看起来混沌却又透着一股莫名的侵略性，像是一只即将爆发的公狮子。  
“唐毅你说话啊！不要吓我...”少飞焦急地追问。  
唐毅艰难地吞咽，恍惚间眨了眨眼，喑哑地道了一句：“出去。”  
“...哈？”少飞像是没听明白。  
唐毅提高了声音重复道，  
“出 去”  
少飞非但没听，反而凑的更近了，唐毅下意识地往后躲，挥动手臂试图挣开少飞紧抓着自己的手。  
“唐毅你这样会感冒的，起来我们进屋换身干净的衣服好不好”说着准备脱唐毅身上湿透的外套。  
唐毅突然怒了，用力推开少飞，少飞一个重心不稳坐在地上，  
“我叫你出去听不懂是不是啊！？！”突降的暴怒把少飞吓了一跳，但随即起身拉浴缸里的人试图让他站起来。  
“走开！不要碰我！”  
少飞好像跟他杠上了一样，使出双倍的力气和他抗衡，把他的牛仔外套一股脑地扒下来甩到地上，再动手脱他的裤子。若是平时，唐毅在力量上是完全不输少飞的，少飞却感觉此时他的推却有些力不从心。他解开唐毅的裤子拉链，内裤下鼓胀的勃然大物在禁锢下轮廓越发鲜明，尺寸更是惊的骇人，少飞愣了一下，双手僵在原地。  
他吃惊地抬起头看向唐毅，那人微微低着头，眼睛藏在刘海背后看不真切，起伏的胸口让大口喘息在异常安静的空气中显得格外鲜明。  
“你... 被人下药了？！”少飞猛然领悟到唐毅抗拒自己的原因，对方却没接话，而是冷冷地抛出一句，  
“滚”  
少飞没理会，依旧执拗地想要去脱唐毅的裤子。唐毅急了，起身粗暴地拉拽着少飞走到浴室门口要将他推出去，  
“滚出去！！”  
“我不走！！！你都这样了我怎么可能丢下你不管啊！？”  
少飞挣开唐毅，将他压在浴室的墙上，气息洒在唐毅的下颌骨和脖颈处。他大力扯开唐毅衬衫的前襟，温热的手掌抚过他的胸膛和腹肌，在沿途制造令人颤栗的电流，酥酥麻麻地侵蚀着唐毅的意志力。他慌乱地推着少飞，可少飞整个人紧紧贴着他，加上爱抚带来一波接着一波的刺激感让他意乱情迷，根本使不上力气。  
少飞的手来到唐毅被禁锢的分身，不由分说褪下他牛仔裤的上半截，再扯掉最后一层防备，顷刻间庞然大物从里面蹦出来，难耐到透着黯红，铃口的爱液泛滥的一塌糊涂，他的手掌握着巨物的前端，唐毅本能地抖了一下。少飞一刻不待地开始套弄，变换着角度讨好他，他看见唐毅隐忍地微眯起眼睛看自己、手因为忍耐在身侧紧紧攥成拳，便将唇凑近他的脖侧开始吮吻，吻的慢条斯理，耳边传来唐毅愈加粗重的低喘声。少飞一边将细细密密的吻落在唐毅的脖子、下颌、喉结和锁骨，一边套弄着手里越加勃大的玩意儿，感受着上面遍布的血管和时不时抽动的快意。他低下头用舌尖轻轻舔了一下唐毅胸口右边的那一粒，  
“呵......”唐毅无意识地发出一声低吟，大手摩挲着少飞的脸颊。  
少飞变本加厉地对那一点舔舐吮吸，同时手上的套弄开始提速。终于，随着一声压抑地低吼，唐毅的分身喷出白灼，一点点顺着少飞的手背留下。  
唐毅靠在墙上大幅度地喘息，脑中空白一片，高潮过后的分身丝毫没有疲软下去的意思，依旧高高伫立着。他看见少飞泛着潮红的脸一点点靠近自己，柔软的红唇开始温柔地啄吻他的唇，心上苏苏痒痒的，少飞正面对着他捧着他的脸热情地亲吻，两人的胸口严丝密合，他感觉少飞的指尖在他的脸颊、胸口、小腹游走，最后再次停在他的蓬勃之处。他扶着唐毅的伫立放在自己两股之间摩擦，少飞自己的充血之物也早已挣脱束缚，傲然挺立在二人的小腹之间。  
唐毅感觉自己的铃口陷在一片柔软而泥泞的褶皱间来回游走，直到感觉到一股压力，他蓦地挣大双眼，一把擒住少飞作乱的左手拉到胸前，  
“孟少飞，你知不知道自己在做什么！？”他忿忿地吼道，可眸子里满是即将挣脱牢笼倾泻而出的情欲，显得极为矛盾。  
少飞突然笑了，笑的很温柔，眼神落在自己的左手指节处。顺着少飞的视线，唐毅恍然看见那枚银色的小物，在柔光和水雾映衬下泛着晶莹的光泽。  
“这戒指怎么会在... ”  
少飞捧起唐毅的脸，让他正视自己的眼睛，弯弯的眉眼中透着喜悦和幸福，  
“我都知道了唐毅，你喜欢我对不对？”  
怦然的心跳让唐毅一时紧张到语塞，少飞一字一顿给了他回应，  
“唐毅，我也喜欢你～～”  
说着便勾着唐毅的脖子吻上他的唇。唐毅怔怔地眨了眨眼，看着少飞闭着眼专注地吻着自己，好似在将爱意一寸一寸填满他的心房，让他再也克制不住，压着他的后脑勺热烈地回应他的亲吻。

他们的下半身都已经一丝不挂，唐毅托抱起少飞，少飞的双臂紧紧环着他的脖子，两人相视一笑。唐毅走到客厅的沙发上坐下，两人的滂渤器物紧紧依偎在一起，被源源不断溢出的爱液包裹。少飞的手摩挲着唐毅颈后的绒发，有些痒，却很舒服。他看着少飞取了一些二人小腹间的黏稠粘在指上，将手绕到后臀开始缓慢为自己扩张，初初深入之时少飞的身子抖了一下，微微皱起了眉，唐毅仰起头想吻吻他的唇角安抚他的不适，却被少飞巧妙地躲开了，唐毅勾了勾嘴角，笑的颇有深意。少飞的手指在自己的后穴缓慢地抽插，从一指到两指再到最后的完全扩张，面颊翻着粉扑扑的潮红，额头的发微微汗湿，眼神迷离，喘息也变得紊乱急促，期间唐毅看着他撩人的神情，抵不住不断亲吻他的脖颈、啃咬他的肩头，再隔着浸湿的T恤布料吮吸他的乳首，  
“哈呃......”少飞的喉间发出妄图压抑的呻吟，他脱下自己最后一件衣服，让唐毅的唇无缝贴合，咬着牙隐忍着脑中急速冲刷的电流。  
他稍稍抬臀，将唐毅的炽热放在自己的股缝间，借着跨坐的姿势上下动作产生摩擦和力道，唐毅突然扶着他的后背用力吮吸他左胸口的红粒，舌头快速拨弄，  
“呃～～～～”少飞闭上眼，口中终于猝不及防溢出一丝醉人的呻吟，整个人向后仰，白皙紧实的腰肢与后背弯成一条美妙的弧线。  
他迫不及待地将唐毅的硕大缓慢放进自己的甬道里，直到完全坐下时，小口抵到了深处栗子般大小的腺体，极热极紧的包附感让二人同时发出满足的叹息。唐毅一刻都无法再等下去，扶着少飞的腰大力地进出，每一下都横冲直撞地戳刺着那处敏感脆弱。  
“呵啊～～～唐毅～～～～慢、慢一点...”少飞蓦地扣紧了唐毅的宽肩，仰着头惊叫。  
唐毅含住他胸前的硬粒，一只手开始套弄少飞高高挺立的分身，由快即慢，与此同时另一只大手依旧托着少飞的臀肉快速进出，速度和身前的套弄节奏相得益彰，空间中回荡着清脆有力的撞击声。  
良久，随着一声决堤的低吼，少飞的后穴剧烈收缩，一下下有力地绞着内里的巨物，引来唐毅难耐地叹息，再次把着少飞的腰肢用力地抽插数下，掀起第二次波澜，紧接着少飞身下的小口喷射出一股股黏浊的白色液体，挂在两人的小腹和胸口。少飞仿佛瞬间脱力一般，趴在唐毅的肩头疲惫却满足的喘息，唐毅温柔地吻了吻他的脖子和耳朵，将他抱进卧室。

少飞侧身躺在双人床的一侧，神情恍惚迷离，显然还未从几分钟前的云雨中缓过来。唐毅脱下自己的衬衫扔在地上，在少飞身后躺下，右臂伸到他的脖后给他枕着，少飞闭着眼，笑着与他十指交扣，左手则伸到后面探到唐毅的分身，那根器物依旧挺立着，相较之前反而更加硕大坚硬，少飞知道他忍得难受，便压了压唐毅的臀，示意他靠近自己。唐毅的下身再次贴上少飞的股缝，顺着尚未闭合的小口缓缓进入，少飞的左手忍不住抓住身前的床单，扭了扭腰肢使自己尽快适应这把利刃。唐毅怜惜地将左手的两指分别放在少飞胸口的两处挺立上按揉，少飞发出舒服的低叹，饱满的臀部无意识地向后翘起迎合唐毅逐渐加速的摩擦。情欲驱使下，少飞的声音性感而低哑，一刻不停地撩拨着唐毅本就脆弱的自控力，他抬起少飞的一条腿，仿佛失控一般用力地顶撞到了最深处，掀起层层臀浪，  
“啊～～～～呵......不要...不要...这样太刺激了...我受不了............”  
少飞蓦地死死揪住了身前的褥子，体内是汹涌的快感，又麻又有些疼。后颈处传来唐毅急促的喘息，少飞的左手反手捧着唐毅的脸像是在安抚他脱缰的理智。随着进出速度不断加快，少飞感受到体内的巨物尺寸增到了极致，温热的黏浊喷射在甬道里，将后穴全部填满，连带着深处的那粒腺体一起再次攀上高峰，前后两处同时高潮迸发出前所未有的体感，好似将他整个人抛入软绵绵的云朵里，那份舒心畅快令他久久沉溺。

高潮时少飞失控的低吼声如同一剂催情药水，透过唐毅的耳骨注入到他的胸腔，他像发情的野兽要在少飞身上毫无节制地索取。没等少飞休息片刻，唐毅将他压在身下，不由分说将自己再次勃起的利器挺进他体内。  
“唔............太大、太深了...........呵..........”  
少飞的身子瞬间崩紧，双手紧紧攥着头两侧的被子，咬着枕头呜咽，承受着身后疯狂地攻陷。唐毅扶着少飞的大腿让他双腿分开，让他跪在床上，这个姿势只会使得攻击物抵到尽头，腰身猛力地挺入、抽出，再进入，如此循环往复，每一下都惹得少飞起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他已经被折腾的失了心神，向后扶着唐毅大腿根的手与其说是拒绝更像是在鼓舞，闷在枕头里的失声叫喊在唐毅听来竟带着隐秘的性感，他着迷地抚摸着他的脊背、轻轻啃咬他的肩膀和蝴蝶骨，用手搓揉轻捏他殷红的乳首，同时为他套弄已经膨胀到极致的炙热。半晌，少飞突然猛地挺起身子，口中的失声惊叫却在下一秒被唐毅狠狠封住，  
“呵唔........”  
两人热烈地接吻，柔软湿润的舌纠缠在一起，白浊在少飞身下射出，后穴的高潮持续了将近两分钟，少飞整个人脱力地陷在褥子里。

唐毅温柔地亲吻少飞汗湿的脖子、光滑的脊背和饱满的臀，像是在呵护一件珍宝。然而，轻柔的吻渐渐变了味，开始带着有力的吸舐。唐毅将少飞的身子转过来面对自己，手握着他的膝关节近乎粗暴地又一次进入，少飞的身子和所有感官此时已经异常敏感，几乎在唐毅抵达深处的瞬间后穴再次高潮，他微眯着双眼看着身上的人在他的耳尖、耳垂、脖子、胸前和小腹陆续烙上淡红的斑驳，好像无休无止一般。他的身子已经软成一滩水，除了用双腿仍然固执地缠着唐毅的腰毫无保留的迎合已别无他法。他想将自己的一切全数奉上给眼前这个人。  
“唐、唐毅，吻我...”少飞喘息着轻声说道。  
唐毅将少飞的手臂伸至头顶与他十指紧扣、热络地接吻。少飞的表情那样诱人，唐毅心呼一声该死，再次失控地抓着他白皙的腰肢将他整个臀部抬起，穴道和里面硕大的硬物完美贴合，最深处的猛力撞击片刻不待地刺激着前列腺，唐毅俯下身子含咬他的乳首，完全不给少飞丝毫喘息的机会。他微张着小口，双手反抓着头顶的木质床沿，本能地摇着头连连呻吟。  
最后一刻，少飞整个腰肢猛地高高抬起，曲成撩人的弧度，分身剧烈高频地喷射出已然变得透明的液体，后庭有力地吸附唐毅的分身，唐毅毫无预警地将少飞抱坐起来，性器一下按压住顶端，少飞的甬道再次剧烈收缩，臀部大幅度地前后抽搐，唐毅咬着少飞的肩膀快速而猛烈地进出数下，终于释放出温热的黏浊，顺着二人的交合之处缓缓淌到洁白的床单上。  
持续的高潮过后，少飞整个身子都在微微发抖，  
“少飞、少飞、少飞...”  
唐毅温柔地吻着少飞的眼窝、鼻尖、唇角和下颌，每吻一下，便轻唤一声他的名字，然后疼惜地将心爱的人搂在怀里。  
少飞的意识已经恍惚到了极点，他好累，连睁开眼好好看看拥着自己人的力气都没有了。他感觉到唐毅将他拦腰抱进了浴室，仔细地为他清理身子，他唯有闭着眼舒服地享受，到最后在他的怀里安然睡去。


End file.
